Always a Sister
by CharlotteAnne15
Summary: This is the story of Anne, Victoria's older sister and what her life was like and how she became a vampire. Victoria is in here too.
1. The First Day

I waited anxiously on the dark back steps of the master's home. Weeks of planning told me Victoria was late because the cook was having her scrub the floors, still I was worried. What if someone had found out about our plan and the master was beating my sweet little sister senseless, as he so often did. He had a so terrible temper and when something vexed him he would take it out on the staff, especially Victoria with her vibrant hair that made her easy to find. The very thought of him hitting her filled me with a hot anger and reminded me why I was here, I needed to protect her as mom did and take her away from this wretched place.

I looked around the alley squinting into the darkness; I shivered more out of fear for the unknown then for the late-September chill. I was really beginning to be worried for Victoria when I heard a small shaky whisper.

"Anne?"

I whirled around to face my sister, who was timidly shuffling into the black night. I quickly walked over to her and put my arm around her small shoulders. "I'm here," I said, she was stiff, her back rigid with fear. I looked her up and down quickly; she was tiny, not that she was short, she was actually very tall for a twelve year old but she was all skin and bones. She was barely there, which scared me she had plenty to eat but just didn't. My heart clenched as I looked at her, even in the dark I could make out the bruises that marred her face. I reached over and carefully touched the bruises. This is why we're leaving I thought to myself.

'Are you ready?'

Her eyes widened in fear, but she stuck her chin out in attempted bravery and nodded.

'Okay then let's leave,' I said this with as much confidences as I could push into my voice. I was happy and surprised that my hands weren't trembling as I wrapped my hand around Victoria's and led her into the darkness and into the unknown.


	2. Long Journey

Chapter 2

So I didn't write anything for a while mainly because I didn't have the time—bad excuse I know—but I'm going to try to keep up with updates now that summer break is here. J

I led Victoria briskly down the road, it was getting colder with every minute and we needed to find shelter. We were only a few miles from the Manor so I was hesitant to stop so soon—after all we could still be brought back, if we were found.

Unfortunately Victoria was shaking so badly she could barely walk straight. I hurried her along until we were on the outskirts of town. From word of mouth I knew this was where the homeless gathered at night, perhaps we could find safety there, at least for the night. By the time I could see the glow of a warm fire I was practically dragging Victoria next to me.

When we finally reached the gathering the air was thick with the smell of smoke. It made my eyes burn and my lungs want to choke, but I didn't care as long as it was warm and safe. We stood there for a moment surveying the crowd. There weren't that many people, a dozen or so raggedy, dirty, tired looking people. I realized how much Tory and I stood out, we were plain, but we were clean and presentable. I wondered how long it would take to change that if we couldn't find work.

I threw my shoulders back and approached a middle aged woman towards the edge of the crowd. The moment she noticed me I could tell we weren't wanted.

"Could my sister and I sit by your fire for night and rest? We would be extremely grateful, we have been walking for hours and could use some warmth."

"No."

"Please, my sister she won't survive the cold—"

"I said no, we don't need the trouble here, especially not from two fancy little wrenches like yourselves!"

My eyes stung from that last comment, along with my pride. I felt a certain degree of hopelessness sinking in, now what were to do? What little money we had, we desperately needed to save, but I truly didn't think Victoria would survive the night if she didn't warm up soon. I was about to begin begging when Victoria spoke up.

"Please Ma'am, we have been traveling for days, a few days ago we got word of our dear mother's death. We don't have the money to go any other way than by foot, but we so wished to say goodbye to our mum."

She spoke in a thin raspy voice and broke into quite a few loud coughs after her little speech. I was slightly astounded by her elaborate lie but I was also slightly proud of how quick she was. She seemed to have done some good because the elderly woman's face softened ever so slightly.

"No trouble?" she asked sternly.

"Not a bit Ma'am." I answered.

"Well because of the circumstances of your poor mum I suppose we could allow you to sit by the fire for the rest of night. You could also have a bit of the bread from yesterday if there is any left."

"Thank you so much Ma'am, god bless you."

Okay so I know this is kind of short but I really just wanted to get something up and also I have homework that needs to get done. I really hope some more people read this, I would really like some suggestions, and it would be fun if we could help out in Anne and Victoria's fate. Anyway hope you enjoyed reading.

Charlotte


	3. Smoke Filled Valley

** Okay so I'm going to try to post once a week on this story from now on if I can, so look forward to more frequent updates from now on. Oh and I hope there aren't many grammatical errors but sometimes it happens. Enjoy :) **

I led Victoria over to the edge of one of the fires. I gently pushed her onto the ground next to the fire, and then went on a mission to find this leftover bread. I made my way to the center of the camp looking for somebody that looked nice-or at least not formidable. Mostly everybody glared at me. I was about to give up and go back to Victoria when I felt somebody's hand on my shoulder. I jumped and my heart skipped several beats before starting up again twice as fast. I quickly turned around to face a very handsome young man. Growing up in an estate as a maid limited my options for meeting eligible young men, much less attractive ones. But, he was by far the most attractive. he had a childlike look to his face, yet a very defined jawline. He also had light brown shoulder length hair and the most beautiful forest green eyes. I guess he was expecting something else when he stopped me because he surprise shown in his eyes.  
"Are you the girl Lavinia allowed to spend the night?"  
Oh! He had a beautiful voice. Not too deep not too high, and with perfect pronunciation. I cleared my throat not wanting to sound raspy.  
"Yes, my sister and I"  
He broke into a smile.  
"Well then follow me, Lavinia told me to give you a bit of bread."  
I nodded and followed him through the camp. He led me to one of the only tents then ushered me inside. There was a young looking woman inside with several small children, she was in the process of working with a loom until my guide entered. She smiled sweetly at him, she had the same color hair and eyes so I decided they were related.  
"What do you need Jack?" she asked. What a nice name it fit him well.  
"This girl and her sister are spending the nigh here and Lavinia said it was okay to give them a bit of dinner."  
She raised her eyebrows. Obviously they didn't have many visitors. She got up from behind her loom and made her way over to a collection of cloth wrapped packages. She opened the largest one and revealed a large loaf of soft looking bread. She promptly ripped in half and handed it to me without so much as blinking. I was surprised at her generosity, these people were homeless and no doubt had a hard time coming across food. I could not express my gratitude as my eyes stung with tears for the second time today.  
"Thank you" I half whispered  
"Well we don't have much but what we have we can share, Jack give these girls a couple of blankets. They will need them tonight."  
He walked over to a pile of neatly folded blanket and picked two off the top.  
" Come along, best be getting one of these to your sister." he smiled and walked out of the tent, leaving me to scurry behind him.  
"So, tomorrow Paul and myself will be riding into the next town over to pick up some supplies. We have to take our wooden cart and since we don't have to bring anything to town we could give you a ride. That is if you need one"  
I felt hope stirring in my stomach, since the moment we left. Without thinking I threw my arms around him in a hug, at first he stiffened but then he relaxed and gently hugged me back. Finally I broke away to seem him blushing profusely. I then realized I barely knew him and blushed along with him.  
"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me, its just we haven't had much luck and my sister she is just so small and weak and-" he raised his hand slightly for me to stop, smiling slightly.  
"Thank you" I breathed out.  
"Your welcome, it's not every day I get to spend it with such a beautiful young lady." He winked then smiled so widely a dimple appeared on his cheek. I blushed lightly. I could see Victoria now, smoke was surrounding her and clinging to her. She was sitting on the ground right were I left her. Her face brightens slightly when she saw me and she had a little color in her cheeks too. I pulled one of the blankets from Jack and wrapped it around her still clutching the bread.  
"Victoria this is Jack and he is going to take us to the next town tomorrow in his cart." Tory smiled sweetly at him.  
"Thank you sir, that sounds much better than walking." He grinned at her comment.  
"Well then, until tomorrow ladies"  
I watched him walk away, the firelight dancing around him, casting him in a beautiful light.  
"Is that bread? Can I have some? It looks marvelous." Victoria piped in oblivious to my mental tangent. I tore it in two and gave her the bigger half. She quickly started devouring hers, I ate a little more slowly contemplating this young man. I was deep in thought when I noticed Tory staring at me. Her hair was positively orange in this light and her eyes were a rich brown. It may have been a hard long day but she was already looking healthier. There was a new light in her eyes and her bruises were fading. I leaned forward and cupped her freckle covered cheek. I smiled at her.  
"And what would you be looking at lass?"  
"You are the prettiest person I know Annie." I smiled at her until she grinned misheviously.  
"No doubt that boy noticed too." I looked down and blushed at that comment. She noticed this reaction and her grin broadened.  
"And you are smitten with him too!" she teased.  
"Oh, hush, he is very good looking, but that does not make me smitten." I rolled my eyes playfully at her and laid on my back looking at the stars. I felt Tory lay down next to me. We were warn here together with our two blankets and two bodies. I snuggled a little closer happy to be safe and confident in my decision to leave. I pointed up at the sky towards Orion's belt.  
"Look its our stars Tory."  
She nodded, this was the only constellation we knew but over the years at had become a reminder to us. A reminder that there was always something constant in our lives, even if it was a collection of stars, it was ours, it symbolized the two of us. Always there no matter what.

**A Little Cheesy? Maybe but I'm trying to show the bond between these two sisters. What did you think of Jack? He was going to be a small cameo in Anne's life but now I think these two are just meant to be. What do you think? Input is encouraged good or bad.**


End file.
